The Space She Invades
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: SPN/HL: Immortal!Dean Universe. Dean wants to get Sam married to Sarah Blake. The Winchesters and the MacLeods run into problems because things never work out the way Dean plans.
1. Matchmaker

**Title:** The Space She Invades - Prologue: Matchmaker

**Characters:**Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Duncan MacLeod. Mentions of Chloe Sullivan and Sarah Blake (from SPN Episode #1.19: Provenance)

**Disclaimer:**The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** Dean has decided it is time for Sam to stop hunting and settle down.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Prologue: ****Matchmaker**

They'd been settled in Seacouver for over a month. Duncan had set them up in one of the furnished apartments behind the Dojo while he took care of business and worked with Dean on his sword training. Sam felt like he was on holiday and he had to admit he was enjoying the break from hunting.

Dean banged into the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom. Sam followed to find Dean packing. "What's going on?"

"Get packed; we're heading to New York," Dean said curtly.

Dean hated being in one place too long but after the incident a few months back with the German, Duncan had felt that it was important for Dean to have regular stretches of sword training without the distraction of hunting. Sam was inclined to agree. It had been a close call and if not for Chloe…well Sam wasn't going to let his thoughts go there. "What's going on, Dean? Sam asked. "I thought Duncan wanted us to stay here a few more weeks."

"No offense but screw Duncan. I am done with his Nazi training sessions. We have things to do."

"What could be more important than making sure you're prepared?" Sam pushed. Dean had been in a foul mood ever since Chloe left but he didn't think this sudden desire to head to New York had anything to do with chasing after the intrepid reporter. He was sure there was something between the two but Dean had avoided the topic every time Sam brought it up.

His brother continued to pack refusing to answer the question. Sam stepped in front of him. "I know you're easily bored, Dean but why the sudden desire to go to New York?"

Dean sighed and looked up at him, "If I am going to live forever, you're getting a normal life. You'll never get that hanging with a bunch of Immortals and hunting across the country."

"Dude, I can handle my own life." Aside from one embarrassing attempt to hook him up with Chloe and few offhanded remarks about wanting some nephews, they hadn't really talked about the future. Sam had hoped Dean had let go of the idea of trying to create the perfect life for him.

Dean smirked, "I don't think so. When was the last time you got laid or even went on a date? And computer hacking with Chloe doesn't count."

"Seriously, what is your obsession with my sex life?" Dean just snorted. Suddenly it dawned on Sam why Dean had decided his future was in New York. Sure of the answer but wanting to hear it from Dean, he asked, "What do you think is in New York?"

"Sarah," Dean stated simply.

Sam sighed. He hated being right. When he'd thought Dean was dying, Sam had made the decision to embrace hunting in a way he never had as a teenager. He had put aside the idea of marriage and kids but it seemed that Dean had not. Now, Dean was Immortal and Sam couldn't explain why he was fighting against the idea of that life, especially if it might include Sarah. "We are not going to New York. I haven't seen Sarah in years."

"Come on lover boy, I know you email her all the time. Some pretty steamy stuff too." Dean smirked knowingly.

Sam was horrified. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"Chloe! She hacked my email and told you about Sarah." Sam was irked about the invasion of his privacy.

"Yep, she's the one who gave me the idea. Guess she was good for something." Dean smiled ruefully.

Sam eyed his brother sympathetically but this was not about Dean and Chloe. "She had no right to do that."

"Please, you're totally gone on Sarah and you were never gonna do anything about it. Chloe was just trying to help."

"We're not going." Sam protested half heartedly. Dean must have sensed he was caving because he kept pushing.

"Oh yes we are. Dude, you shouted her name so loudly last night you woke me up. Plus, e-mail sex is no substitute for the real thing."

"It wasn't like that and I did not shout her name," Sam insisted. Though, he wondered if maybe he had because Sarah had been running through his dreams quite a bit lately.

"Okay maybe not but if you did talk in your sleep, you totally would have."

Sam was about to retort when Dean groaned and made a face. Sam knew that look. It meant Dean felt another Immortal close by. Grateful for the interruption, Sam went to answer the door.

"Just great, I was hoping we could slip out before Ponytail could stop us," Dean groused.

"Stop you from what?" Duncan asked as he stepped into the room.

Sensing an ally, Sam explained that Dean wanted to go to New York.

"Dean, you're not ready. I would have thought that the incident with an immortal almost taking your head would have knocked some sense in to you."

Sam snickered earning a glare from Dean

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Dean quipped testily, "but more sword fighting can wait. We're going to New York to get Sam laid."

"Dean!" Sam was mortified. "Mac, it's not like that. Dean thinks I need a regular life. He has this crazy idea that Sarah and I need to get married and make babies for Uncle Dean."

Duncan just laughed, "It's okay, Sam. I'm getting used to your brother's sense of humor. You like this girl, right?" When Sam gave a small, reluctant nod, Duncan continued, "Then, I think it's a good idea."

"Traitor," Sam snapped. "What happened to 'Dean you need to be better trained'?"

Duncan shrugged, "That can wait because Dean is right. You deserve some normality, Sam. I've watched too many mortals waste their life trailing after Immortals. It's no way to live." The sadness in Duncan's tone made Sam wonder what mortal had 'wasted' their life for him.

He needed to hold his ground but he felt his resolve slipping away. Already Dean was bursting with self-congratulatory triumph. "See, older brother is right again. Now get packed."

"Dean..." Sam hesitated. He wasn't ready to tell Dean he was right. He did like the idea of him and Sarah together. Was a three year continuous email conversation a foundation for a relationship? Sam found himself hoping that it could be. Plus, the idea of his descendants having a guardian angel in Dean was very comforting. Finally, he consented, "You win. I'll call Sarah and tell her we're coming."

"Alright Sammy! Getting with the program." Dean cheered. Turning to Duncan he added, "I'll be back in a month and yes I will keep my sword with me at all times."

Duncan shook his head, "I don't think so. I'm coming along. Besides, I love weddings."

Sam stared open mouthed at Duncan. Before he could remind Mac that he wasn't even sure Sarah wanted to date him, Dean chimed in, "Sounds like a plan. Of course I'm gonna be the Best Man but you can be Sammy's Maid of Honor."


	2. Road trip

**Title:** The Space She Invades**  
**

**Fandom**: HL and SPN: Immortal Dean Universe

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** This one is all about Sam! Dean is way too invested in Sam's Love Life. He wants to get him married and settled into a normal life. But normal life isn't something that comes easy for the Winchesters.

**Chapter Summary**: Dean and Duncan escort Sam to New York State to visit Sarah Blake.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 1: Road Trip**

Sam couldn't believe he'd let Dean talk him into this road trip. As much as he wanted to see Sarah again, his brother's single minded determination to marry him off was just embarrassing. What was Dean's obsession with his sex life? Seriously, it was a little much. And this time, Dean had company in his madness. It seemed that Duncan was on Dean's side about getting Sam a so-called normal life. Sam snorted silently, _Like that was even an option_.

Sam shifted again in the front seat of the Impala. With all the time he spent living in the damn car, you'd think he'd have found a comfortable position for napping. Hell, who was he kidding? There was no way he could sleep, not with his mind working overtime to sort out all that had happened this past year and what the end of this trip might mean.

Last year, Dean had died. Torn apart by the Hellhounds come to collect on the crossroads deal. But he hadn't died, because Dean was Immortal. Then Duncan and his crew had shown up to train Dean in a Game whose rules were changing. The Winchester's had shown Immortals that their belief in a fighting until _there can be only one_ was false and that Immortals were meant to be champions for good. Duncan had embraced his new calling and joined the hunt. They'd returned to the road, only to witness Dean almost lose his head because of some crazed Immortal intent on continuing the antiquated Game. If not for Chloe, Sam might have lost Dean for good.

This past year had been all about Dean, and that was fine with Sam. It was a year he hadn't expected to have, and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with the idea of starting a life that didn't include daily doses of his big brother. Sam smiled. _Yep, Dean was exactly like a drug you wished you didn't need but couldn't live without._

But the spotlight on Dean hadn't lasted. Sure, Chloe had distracted Dean for awhile and Sam knew that he still missed her, even if he had taken up with Amanda. But after Richie had graduated college last week, Dean had suddenly decided it was time to focus all his energy back on Sam.

If Sam was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was a little jealous as he watched Richie get his diploma. Sam had thought he'd be a lawyer by now, but that just proved life doesn't go exactly as you plan, especially when you're a Winchester. So what made Dean believe any of his plans had a chance of succeeding?

When Sarah had first walked into theirs lives three years ago, the first thing Dean had quipped was _'Marry that girl, Sam.'_ Dean was so sure even then that Sarah was perfect for him, but Sam wasn't. Sarah was smart and beautiful. She had accepted their paranormal live style in stride. Still, they had shared only one kiss and years of cross country email exchanges. Did she even think of him as more than a friend, and did he want to change her mind?

He twisted again to find a position that wouldn't leave him with a stiff neck.

"Everything okay, Sammy?" Dean asked as he reached over to turn down the radio.

"Yeah Dean, I'm just terrific." Sam tried not to sound as grumpy as felt.

"Well, you better be. I'm sure Sarah isn't going to be in the mood for one of your moods," Dean teased.

"Dean, just drop it. I told Sarah we were coming for a job. Nothing more." Sam sat up straighter and gave up on the idea of any rest.

"Wait… what!? We're driving across the country and you lied to her about a job?" Dean shook his head, a little disgusted by Sam's wussy behavior.

"Sam, most girls would find it incredibly romantic to know you were traveling all that way just to see them," Duncan offered from the back seat. Sam had thought Mac was asleep, but apparently a conversation about his sex life was too interesting to pass up; even a four hundred year old Immortal.

Dean snickered. "Romantic, nothing. You'd totally be getting laid tomorrow if you had told her the truth."

Mac leaned forward to join the conversation. "Dean, it's not about that. I thought Sam was looking for something more with this girl."

"Yeah, but he hasn't slept with her yet and you have to make sure she's …you know …willing to…" Dean trailed off as his hand made a lewd gesture that got Duncan laughing.

Sam just got angry. "You know Dean, you're disgusting." Not for the first time, Sam wished that Chloe was here. Her presence kept the more salacious parts of Dean's nature in check.

Duncan reached over the seat and grabbed Dean's wrist to stop the gestures. "I think Sam gets it, but maybe your way isn't the right approach." Duncan dropped Dean's wrist and turned toward Sam. "You should tell her how you feel. Simple as that."

"Thanks Duncan, but I think I got this under control," Sam stated. Dean snorted. "What, Dean?"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and became very focused on his driving. "I'm staying out of this. You and Mr. Romantic can work out a game plan."

Duncan laughed and leaned back in the seat. "I'm happy to just ride along. I've got no more advice to give."

Sam waited, but it seemed this particular intrusion into his personal life was over. He leaned back and once again tried to find a way to nap. New York was still a half day away. He hadn't managed to kill Dean yet, and when you're brother's Immortal, Sam figured that alone made this trip a success.

It was late afternoon when Dean pulled the Impala up in front of Blake's Auction house. They'd spent the night in a local hotel. Duncan had insisted on a nice one so that Sam could make himself pretty for Sarah. Sam sighed. The Highlander was definitely spending too much time with his brother.

Sam got out of the car and turned when he heard the noise of the other doors opening and his companions exiting the Impala. "Oh no. You are not coming in," Sam commanded.

"What? I like Sarah," Dean said as he closed the door to the Impala. "And Duncan hasn't met her. He drove all this way. You should at least introduce them."

"Dean, it's okay. That can wait." Duncan reached for the front passenger door. "Good luck, Sam," he said as he settled back into the car but didn't shut the door.

Sam glared at Dean and indicated that he should join Duncan in the car.

"Fine! But we'll be back soon. I want to make sure Sarah's still cool before you get all up close and personal."

"Dean!"

"One hour," he insisted. "We'll be back for introductions and then she's all yours. Besides, Sarah probably wants to see me again, too."

"I highly doubt that," Sam muttered but realized that their quick return could provide a safe retreat if things got awkward. "Okay, Dean, back in an hour. But if I give the signal..."

"You have a signal?" Dean laughed "Oh, you mean my signal. Sure, Sammy. I'll clear out if you give 'the signal'." Dean continued to chuckle as he got back into the car.

Sam headed toward the door when he heard Dean say to Duncan, "He won't be using the signal." Sam sighed. Dean was probably right.


	3. I Say Hello And You Say

** Chapter 2:** I Say Hello and You Say…

**Fandom**: HL and SPN;  
**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** This one is all about Sam! Dean is way too invested in Sam's Love Life. He wants to get him married and settled into a normal life. But normal life isn't something that comes easy for the Winchesters.

**Chapter Summary**: Sam renews his acquaintance with Sarah Blake. But it doesn't go exactly as he had hoped.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 2: I Say Hello and You Say…**

Sam was directed to an office at the top of a metal staircase by a helpful employee.

He knocked on the door and a female voice said, "Come in." Slowly, he opened the door to see Sarah sitting behind a big oak desk talking on the phone.

She smiled at him and held up a finger indicating that she would just be a minute. Sam was grateful for the reprieve. He smiled back. She was beautiful, just the way he remembered. Sam felt his breath hitch a little as he looked at her. She had her hair pulled back with just a few curls falling forward to frame her face. He realized he was staring and he forced himself to look around the cluttered office.

His eyes settled on a picture sitting prominently on the credenza to his left. It was one of him, Dean and the Impala that he'd emailed to her after their time together. Over the years they had exchanged a few photos along with all the emails, and he was secretly thrilled that she printed it out for display among the pictures of her family and other friends.

He continued to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room; hands shoved deep into his pockets, and tried not to eavesdrop on what sounded like a personal conversation. Sarah caught his attention and mouthed "Sorry" before pointing him to the small couch that sat along the right side of the room.

He nodded and sat. He listened politely to her side of the conversation.

"Yes, he just got here," Sarah pointed at him to indicate that she was talking about him. "So you're still coming… No it's okay… I would love for you to meet them…Then it's settled… Right, a couple of hours… Me too… Bye, Con." She hung up the phone and smiled.

"Sorry about that, Sam." She circled the desk, and he rose to receive the chaste hug she offered. "It's so good to see you again," she gushed, adding, "It's been too long."

"It's good to see you, too." Sam waited for her to sit before taking his place at the other end of the love seat.

"Where's Dean? Already working the job?" Sarah asked before continuing. "Tell me about it. I want to help."

"Sarah…" Sam said hesitantly.

"Oh no! If you've come all this way, I get to come along. I haven't seen so much as a belligerent knick-knack since you left, and I was starting to think I'd imagined it all."

Sam chuckled. "Pretty hard to think you could imagine being nearly eviscerated by a nine year old with a razor."

Sarah joined his chuckling. "True. So tell me already," she insisted, patting one hand on his knee. "I'm a big girl. I can handle the gory details."

"That's just it, Sarah." Sam took a deep breath. "There is no job. I…I just wanted to see you. You know, maybe spend some time together." Sam exhaled and waited. What he saw in Sarah's expression was not what he'd hoped for. Sarah looked at him with surprise.

"Oh Sam. Wow." She stood and started pacing. She stopped when she faced him again. "I don't know how to tell you this." She hesitated and played nervously with the clunky silver bracelet on her wrist. "I'm seeing someone, and I think it might be pretty serious. I mean, I hope it is but…" Sarah trailed into silence and sent him an apologetic look.

He stood and nodded. "I guess I'll just go then," he said and pointed over his shoulder at the door.

"No Sam, please don't go." Sarah reached forward and grabbed his hand. "I thought we were friends. Please, let's catch up. I really am very flattered that you came all this way."

Sam held onto her hand and awarded her a small smile. "You're right. We are friends and I would like to catch up. Besides, Dean wants to see you again, too."

She smiled and Sam's stomach flipped. It wasn't as if he expected her to fall into his arms, but he had hoped to have a chance to get to build a relationship. He'd stayed away too long and he'd lost. Inside, he was hurting, but outside, as Dean would say, he had his game face on.

"Great. We can all do dinner. Con, my boyfriend, he's coming up from the city and I'd like you to meet him. It should be fun." She hesitated and in a sense offered him an out. But Sam was a gentleman.

"I'd love to meet him," he lied.

Sam and Sarah had been talking for over an hour. He was still disappointed, and he'd been an idiot to think she would be waiting for him. But a friendship with Sarah was all he'd had before, and now he was sure he didn't want to lose it. Besides, maybe this Con guy was evil or possessed and then he'd have an excuse to waste him. Not likely, but one could always hope.

He told Sarah about their latest hunts, leaving out pertinent 'Dean is Immortal' details from the stories. He spoke about their new hunting partner, Duncan, and gave her more details about Dean's nemesis, Chloe Sullivan.

"I have to meet Chloe," she laughed. "Anyone who can fluster Dean that way is automatically my best friend."

Sam agreed. "Mine too!" He was about to share another Chloe/Dean anecdote when his cell phone rang. He showed Sarah the caller ID.

"You think he knows we're laughing about him?"

"Dean always thinks every conversation is about him. So yeah," Sam quipped and answered his phone. "Hey Dean! Upstairs… No, we'll come down." Sam looked at Sarah as he hung up the phone. "Dean and Duncan are waiting downstairs," he said as she nodded.

He stood up and offered Sarah his hand. She took it and Sam ushered her out of the door. They stood on the small balcony outside the office. Sam looked down to see his brother and Duncan waiting for them, and Sarah waved down at Dean, who returned her greeting. Sam leaned over toward Sarah and pointed to the man next to Dean. "And that's the other hunter I mentioned, Duncan MacLeod."

She looked over to smile at Duncan. Suddenly, she gave a small exclamation of surprise and began racing down the steps, her eyes intent on Dean and Duncan. Sam watched in horror as she lost her balance and she slipped. He reached out to grab her, but the silky material of her blouse slipped through his fingers as she pitched forward down the steps.

As if in slow motion, her head banged off the wall with a loud thwack and her body turned completely around. Sam chased after her but knew he couldn't catch her before her head hit the lower step and possibly broke her neck.

Then Duncan was there; he caught her as she tumbled backwards right into his arms and then he lowered her safely to the ground. Blood streamed down the side of her head. Sarah looked up at Duncan. "You…" Her hand reached weekly toward Duncan's face as she passed out.

Sam was beside them and pulled out his phone to call 911. "Should we move her?" he asked. "There's a couch upstairs."

Duncan nodded and lifted Sarah into his arms as Sam gave directions to the 911 operator. Dean moved ahead and opened the office door where Duncan laid her down on the small sofa.

Sam followed behind and his heart clutched as he saw her lying there. Dean had already checked for vitals and tried to wake her. "She's out," he announced.

"Best to wait for the professionals," Duncan advised. Sam knelt beside her to hold her hand as the three waited, the mood subdued.

"Mac, that was an amazing catch. You saved her life," Sam said sincerely, not taking his eyes off Sarah.

Duncan didn't answer and then Dean groused, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sam looked over at them. Dean and Duncan had that far away gaze he'd come to recognize so well over the past year. Another Immortal had entered the building.


	4. Friction of the Day

**Chapter 3: **The Friction of the Day  
**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** This one is all about Sam! Dean is way too invested in Sam's Love Life. He wants to get him married and settled into a normal life. But normal life isn't something that comes easy for the Winchesters.

**Chapter Summary**: Sarah is hurt and an old friend arrives to complicate things.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 3: The Friction of the Day**

Duncan gave an exasperated sigh. "Just what we need. Most likely they'll want a challenge."

Dean nodded. "Sam, you stay with Sarah. Let's go, Mac."

"Dean…"

"We got this, Sammy. Just wait for the EMTs," Dean ordered and followed Duncan out onto the balcony.

Dean looked out across the warehouse. His eyes settled on a tall, fair-haired man in a tan overcoat. The man looked up and when he caught sight of Duncan, he smiled.

Duncan let out a hearty laugh. "I don't believe it," he said and headed down the steps.

Confused, Dean followed. He watched as the two men embraced.

"Connor!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Little brother," the stranger replied.

_Brother? No way. _Dean thought grimly. Sam accused him of being paranoid but Dean Winchester did not believe in coincidences, ever.

"What the hell are you doing here? I was hoping to swing by while we were on the east coast, but I never told you about our plans." Duncan smiled as he stepped back from the embrace.

"I wish I could say I knew you were here. Are you are one of those hunts you told me about?"

"Not exactly. You?"

"I'm visiting a friend," he said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Duncan smiled. "Of course. Who is she?" From behind them, Dean cleared his throat and Duncan paused in his reunion.

"Dean, this is my teacher and the closest thing I have to family, Connor MacLeod. Connor, Dean Winchester."

"Ah Dean, yes. Duncan had called to tell me about his new student and your unusual occupation. Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Connor. Sure, Sam and I have heard all about you," Dean acknowledged as he shook the older Immortal's hand. "So, you're the one who told Ponytail here to be such a hard ass on the newbie."

Connor raised his eyebrow at Duncan. "Ponytail?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Dean feels everyone needs a nickname."

"Of course. Good one!" Connor laughed and pointed a finger at Dean. "If you aren't complaining, then Duncan isn't working you hard enough."

"Then I must be doing something right," Mac grinned.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the EMTs. Dean raised a hand at them to indicate that they should head up the stairs.

"Who's injured?" Connor asked.

"Sarah Blake, the manager of the auction house, fell down the steps…" Before Dean could finish, Connor had pushed past him and was following the paramedics up the steps.

Surprised, Dean looked at his mentor. "You don't think Sarah is the girl he was referring to?"

Duncan watched Connor enter the office. "Yeah. I do."

"Sammy. Aw crap," Dean muttered sourly as he headed up the steps._This day just kept getting better and better._

* * *

Sammy held onto Sarah's hand and kept begging her to wake up. The door flung open and the paramedics entered. Sam moved out of the way as they began their evaluation of the unconscious woman.

Sam moved toward the doorway not taking his eyes of Sarah. He bumped into someone and turned around. "Sorry," he muttered to the stranger.

The man looked grim. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered truthfully and then added holding out is hand. "Sam Winchester. She took a pretty nasty tumble; if not for my friend Duncan, she might have broken her neck."

"Connor MacLeod," he responded and returned Sam's greeting. "That's Duncan. Always saving the damsel's in distress. He gets the best women that way." Connor gave him a small smile that warred with the concern in his eyes. "Wait, Sam? You're Dean's brother?"

All that registered was the man's name. Connor MacLeod. Was he Sarah's 'Con' from the phone call? But Dean had felt another Immortal in the building? Was he also the Connor MacLeod who had trained Duncan? If so, that meant… Sam was about to ask when Dean arrived at the top of the steps looking concerned, followed by Mac.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but…" Sam indicated Connor.

One of the paramedics stood up. "She's still unconscious and we can't seem to wake her up, so we'll need to transport her to the hospital. Any of you gentlemen family?"

Connor answered. "No, but I can contact her father. He's out of state, but I'll let him know." He pulled a cell phone out of his coat pocket.

The EMT nodded. They moved Sarah onto a gurney and began transporting her to the ambulance. Connor, having finished informing Mr. Blake of the situation, followed the paramedics out the door. "I'll ride with you," he told them.

"Connor," Duncan stopped him. "Why don't we ride together and meet the ambulance at the hospital? We have a lot to catch up on."

"Good idea," Dean echoed. "I'll drive."

"I was thinking I'd go with Connor and you can explain everything to Sam." Duncan said cryptically. The MacLeods left, leaving the Winchesters alone in the office.

"So Sammy..." Dean started hesitantly.

"Don't bother, Dean," Sam said and held up his hand as he walked out of the office. He didn't need Dean to explain anything. Sarah was in love with Duncan's mentor, and he was an Immortal. Classic Winchester luck.

* * *

The four men arrived at the hospital and settled into the waiting room. There was no news on Sarah. Sam hadn't said anything on the ride to the hospital. Dean knew he was hurting and embarrassed. He kicked himself again for dragging his little brother across the country, only to be rejected.

Dean got Duncan's attention, and they stepped into an alcove. "So, what's the deal with Connor and Sarah?"

Duncan sighed. "Dean, I know what you're thinking, but it's time to stop interfering in Sam's love life. Connor cares for her. He told me he was planning on telling her the truth soon."

Dean was grimfaced. "I figured."

The doctor in charge of Sarah's case entered the waiting room. "She's awake and alert." He paused and waited for the good news to register before continuing. "Unfortunately, she does have some memory loss and seems a bit confused." He held up his hand to forestall their questions.

"Scans don't show any permanent brain damage. Often after head trauma, patients experience short term memory loss. This appears a little more severe than normal. Still, her vitals are fine, and I see no reason to keep her overnight. I think returning her to familiar surroundings with familiar people as soon as possible is really the best course of action."

"Certainly, we can take her home and try to help her remember," Connor assured him.

"Which one of you is Duncan MacLeod?" Three faces turned to look at Duncan as the doctor continued. "She's asking to see you. We are hopeful that this is a sign that the memory loss is only temporary."

Connor turned back to the doctor. "Are you sure she didn't say Connor?"

The Doctor shook his head. "She was quite clear about wanting to see Duncan. You are the one who caught her, right?" When Duncan nodded, he continued. "That could explain it."

"But that was the first time I'd even saw her," Duncan explained, still a little surprised.

"Who can say what the mind remembers after a trauma? You can see her now."

"What, just me?" Duncan asked.

"I'd say you should go in first and try not to overwhelm her with questions. As soon as the paperwork is finished, you can escort her home," the doctor said and left the waiting room.

"This is ridiculous," Duncan insisted. "He must have heard wrong." When no one responded he continued, "Well, I don't care what the doctor said, I'm not going in alone." Duncan grabbed Connor's arm and dragged him toward Sarah's room, leaving two very confused Winchesters to follow in their wake.


	5. The Girl In The Mirror

A/N: **I screwed up royally when posting** and forgot this chapter so i deleted the others and I am reposting in the correct order - Sorry about the confusion. Hopefully it will make more sense now!

**

* * *

The Space She Invades - Chapter 4: The Girl in the Mirror **  
**Rated**: PG  
**Fandom**: HL and SPN; 

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter Summary**: Sarah struggles to remember but her attraction to Duncan complicates an already confusing situation

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 4: The Girl in the Mirror **

She stood looking at her self in the mirror. Sarah. Her name was Sarah. It felt wrong. And her hair was dark, but her memory told her that is should be lighter. The doctors said that she'd hit her head. She reached up and gingerly touched the bump above her right brow.

Her memories were jumbled. Visions of a rustic village were mixed in with memories of a small house in a quiet neighborhood. She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from the corners. There was a man in her memory; she couldn't see him clearly but she thought she should know him. Duncan MacLeod. The name was stuck in her head. She thought he might be important to her, but she had no idea why.

She finished buttoning her blouse and straightening her skirt. She fingered the clunky silver bracelet on her wrist, trying to remember… something… anything before angrily pulling her sleeve down over it. She looked around the hospital room. Things felt familiar and yet, at the same time, they didn't.

The door to the room opened slowly, and Sarah turned to see two men walk in hesitantly. "Sarah. You wanted to see me…us?" said the man with a ponytail.

She just stared at them. A second man with lighter, shorter hair stepped toward her and clasped her hand. "Sarah. It's Connor. Do you remember me?" He looked at her with such hope in his eyes. She wanted to say she remembered him but she couldn't.

Instead she looked away from him and toward the other man and smiled. For the first time since she'd woken up unsure of even her name, something felt familiar. "Duncan? Is it really you?"

"Uh… yes. I'm Duncan MacLeod." He stood there looking very embarrassed. She knew him; why wasn't he the one trying to comfort her.

She pulled her hand away from Connor. She sensed his reluctance to let her go but she didn't want him touching her. Instead she flung herself at Duncan, happily exclaiming, "I knew it was you, Duncan, my love."

Dean chuckled as he watched Duncan try to extricate himself from the unexpected hug. "Sarah's sure a fickle chick."

"Shut up Dean," Sam sighed. "She's just confused."

"No I mean. Maybe I was wrong about her," he stumbled to finish his thought.

Sam just rolled his eyes. He understood that Dean was trying to apologize for everything that had happened, but now was not the time. He stepped up to talk to Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah. Remember me? Or Dean?" he asked and pointed a finger over at his brother

She stared at him while the room seemed to hold its collective breath. "I know I should…" she began and reached up to drag a hand across her forehead. "I look at you and I remember fire and graveyards, but that doesn't make any sense, does it?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

Sam smiled. "Actually it does. Look, don't worry. It will come back."

She returned his smile and nodded. Sarah slipped her hand into Duncan's and, looking up at him, she implored, "Take me home, please. I think I need familiar surroundings."

Helpless, he looked at Connor, who encouraged him to play along. Until Sarah recovered her memory, it seemed an unspoken consensus that Duncan should take the lead with her. "Of course," he finally answered and squeezed her hand. "Connor, we'll ride with you."

"And we'll follow," Dean finished.

* * *

"How long we gonna stay, Sam?" Dean asked once they were in the car. Sarah had made it clear she didn't see Sam as more than a friend and he saw no reason to hang around so she could reject Sam again once her memory came back.

"What? We can't leave now." Sam said as he settled into the passenger seat.

"I'm just saying. She's got the Macleods to look after her. Maybe now is the time to make strategic retreat. Hell, she may not even remember we were here."

"Dean! How can you say that? She's my friend, and I'm not going to leave while she's hurt." Sam was incensed.

"I'm just saying that this whole thing isn't working out like I planned." Dean admitted.

"Because your plans always work out so well." Sam groused and glared at Dean.

"I was just thinking…" Dean started.

Sam waved a hand dismissively in Dean's direction. "Well, that was you first mistake wasn't it."

Dean went silent, struggling not to let his temper get the best of him. It practically killed him to admit it but Sam was right. The "get Sammy married plan' had blown up in his face. He'd wanted Sam to have normal so badly it hadn't occurred to him that Sarah wouldn't be waiting. Then, he figured his best move was to get Sam away from this situation before he got hurt but truthfully, it was probably too late for that.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Dean could feel Sam's anger diffuse. "I know." Sam responded.

* * *

Sarah slid into the back seat of Connor's car and insisted Duncan sit next to her. She leaned back against him and reluctantly he put his arm around her.

Connor watched Sarah's actions in the rear view mirror, his eyes darkening. Duncan met his gaze and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Connor nodded grimly and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Sarah," Duncan said hesitantly. She looked up at him adoration in her gaze. "I know you've been through a lot, but you really are confused. We don't know each other."

She frowned. "Duncan, why are you saying this? Don't you care for me any more?"

Connor interrupted. "Of course he does, Sarah. He's just worried about you." Connor met Duncan's eyes in the rear view mirror asking him to play along. Duncan understood.

Duncan looked back at Sarah and gave her a weak smile. "Of course I care for you."

She relaxed and settled back into Duncan's embrace. Pointing to the front seat she whispered, "Who is he again?"

"That's my brother, Connor. You remember him don't you?" he prompted.

"Don't be silly Duncan. You don't have a brother." The surety in her voice startled Duncan.

"Yes I do. You just don't remember," he insisted.

She curled into him. "Everything is so confusing and I'm so tired."

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, growing into his role of protector. "You'll be home soon and it will all make more sense." If playing boyfriend to Sarah could help restore her memory, it was the least he could do. Besides, as Methos always like to remind him, he never could resist a damsel in distress.

* * *

Sarah fished some keys out of her purse and held them up uncertainly. Connor took them and opened the door.

"Hey, Sarah. Is that you?" came a cheerful voice from somewhere in the house. The voice came closer. "You're home early. I thought you had plans this evening." A tall, blonde woman in jeans and a NYU T-shirt walked into the hallway and stopped as she saw the group gathered by the front door. "Connor? Who are all these people?"

He was about to answer when she noticed Sarah and her disheveled state for the first time. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Connor answered. "Katie, Sarah fell down the steps and seems to be suffering from a little amnesia. Why don't you take her upstairs, help her get cleaned up, and then I'll make the introductions?"

Katie nodded and pulled her friend into a hug. "Are you alright, sweetie?" She eyed the men. They seemed familiar, but she didn't have time to think about them as she ushered Sarah carefully up the steps.

"Who's the hottie?" Dean quipped as they piled into the living room.

Connor chuckled. "That's Katie Collins, Sarah's housemate. They went to school together."

The four took seats on the two couches: Winchesters faced MacLeods. Duncan shared the conversation from the car.

"I'm guessing Duncan was the last person she saw when she passed out and has attached some significance to the memory," Sam suggested. The others nodded and fell into silence. There was nothing else to say.

Dean stood, restless and looked around. "Hey Connor, you must come here a lot, anything to eat in this place?"

"Dean, just wait," Sam begged.

"Can we at least order a pizza? I understand you're all worried, but come on, Sammy! I'm starving."

Duncan chuckled. "I don't think we want to deny Dean food; it could be dangerous."

Sarah looked at the woman, Katie, as she helped her undress. She wanted to remember her. She looked so concerned for her.

After a shower, with Katie hovering the whole time, she changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a fuzzy, green, long sleeve pullover. She sat at her vanity while Katie helped her dry her hair.

"What do you remember?" she finally asked. "Do you remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry." She looked at the things on the counter in front of her. She played with the bracelet on her wrist, then grew quiet again. The familiarity seemed to linger just outside her grasp, which frustrated her.

"Well, you still act like you."

Sarah looked at her curiously through the mirror.

"That's you favorite comfy shirt, and it was the first one you picked out of the closet. Also, whenever you're upset or nervous you always play with your bracelet. Like that one," Katie pointed to Sarah's wrist. "Connor gave that to you. So you see. You're still you."

Sarah looked down at the silver bracelet. It was a bit clunky and had dark stones evenly space around the 'c' shaped band. "No," she said definitively, "Duncan gave this to me."

Katie moved to kneel as Sarah's side. "Hon, I don't know who Duncan is?" she said slowly as if trying not to upset her. "Connor has been your boyfriend for almost a year now. He gave you that bracelet on your six month anniversary, and you've rarely taken it off since."

Sarah looked at this woman who was supposed to be her friend. She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. "I don't understand. That can't be right."

Katie leaned in to embrace her. "It's okay, Sarah. We'll get through this." Releasing her she stood. "Maybe I should get Connor. If you spend some time with him alone, maybe you'll remember."

Sarah nodded. "I think that would be good."


	6. Who Are You?

**Title:** Who Are You? (5/11)  
**Fandom**: HL and SPN  
**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC - Katie  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Except Katie she's mine and dedicated to **clarksmuse**

**Summary:** This one is all about Sam! Dean wants to get Sam married and settled into a normal life. But normal life isn't something that comes easy for the Winchesters. Sarah's been hurt and now she's acting strangely

**Chapter Summary**: In which all will be revealed...maybe.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 5: Who Are You?**

Katie walked halfway down the steps. "Connor," she called out.

He came out of the living room and met her on the landing. "Has she remembered anything?"

Katie shook her head "Not yet, but I think you should talk to her. Remind her of what you mean to each other."

Connor smiled ruefully. "Obviously not that much."

Katie touched his arm. "Don't do that. She's just confused and frustrated. She doesn't have any memory of me either and I'm her best friend," Katie said, trying to reassure him.

He looked over his shoulder at the other three standing in the living room. Katie followed his gaze. "I'll handle them. You're the one Sarah needs to see." And she pushed him up the steps.

Katie watched as Connor reached the top of the steps and disappeared into Sarah's room. She was sure he would be able to get her memory going, just as she knew Sarah loved him. You don't forget that feeling.

The door bell rang and startled her. _Who could that be?_. By the time she turned around, someone was already answering it. The man in the green flannel shirt and the military haircut had opened the door for a pizza delivery guy.

She walked down the remaining steps. The man turned and treated her to the most amazing smile. It actually made her toes curl. It was the kind of smile that no decent man gave to a stranger. Then it clicked, who he was. Sarah had talked about the brothers and shown her emails with pictures. "You must be Dean Winchester," she guessed.

"Sarah's mentioned me," he said happily. He paid the pizza guy and shut the door but never took his eyes off of her. His gaze raked over her and she felt a little dirty. She was just glad there were a couple of pizzas between them because, if everything Sarah had told her was true, her virtue could be at stake just by standing too close to him.

"Yes, and she warned me about you," she said.

He frowned. "What do you mean 'warned you'?"

Katie smiled enigmatically and headed for the kitchen.

Dean hurried after her. Reaching the kitchen, he placed the boxes on the table and asked again. "What does that mean, Sarah warned you about me?"

"Seriously, Dean, every woman in the lower 48 has been warned about you," the tall man with the shaggy hair quipped.

Katie laughed "You must be Sam. At 5' 11", it's not often I have to look up at a guy. Your pictures don't do you justice," she continued and then cringed. Why had she said that? "I mean height wise." She had to stop herself from gesticulating widely as if trying to throw the words away.

"Uh, thanks," Sam said sheepishly. "Sarah mentioned she had a housemate. "English teacher right?"

Katie knew that Sarah had had a crush on the younger Winchester. But it had faded to friendship by the time Con had come along. She wondered how Sarah had given up on him. Katie had been intrigued by the pictures and stories Sarah had shared about the younger Winchester but she had never expected to actually meet him.

"Yeah. Ninth grade at the local high school, but I'm on summer break now. It's frustrating but very rewarding when the little demons behave," she admitted and could feel herself blushing when he let out a small laugh at her statement. That sounded lame. Why was he making her so nervous?

Trying to save what dignity she had left, she turned to look at the third man.

"Then you must be the mysterious Duncan MacLeod. Sarah never mentioned you before. Are you Con's brother?"

Duncan smiled. "That's because I never met Sarah before. This whole thing is very confusing, and yes, I'm Connor's brother."

The conversation died down as the men each took a seat at the table. Katie supplied paper plates and beer before sitting down opposite Sam. She smiled at him across the table and chastised herself over wanting to learn more about Sam instead of staying focused on Sarah.

They'd been sitting around the table silently when Katie decided she deserved some answers. "So, which of you is going to tell me exactly what happened to Sarah and why she's so fixated on someone she's never met?"

Duncan shook his head. "I have no idea how she even remembers my name," he said and proceeded to fill her in on everything that had happened since he first saw Sarah standing on the balcony at Blake's Auction house.

Katie huffed her disbelief. "Head traumas can have strange consequences."

Duncan agreed. "So how did Sarah meet my brother? I had no idea he was even seeing anyone."

Katie grinned ruefully when she thought that Connor was probably having the same conversation with Sarah upstairs. "Well, he's an antique dealer and she auctions off antiques. Mutual love of all things dusty and old, I guess. Plus, Sarah's always had this thing for tall, lanky guys and... the accent, well… they just clicked," she explained.

She remembered how excited Sarah had been when Connor had first asked her out. Katie had been skeptical until she'd met him and understood why Sarah had fallen so fast. Con was sweet, funny, and a bit mysterious; he definitely checked all of Sarah's boxes

Dean snickered around a mouth full of pizza, "Yeah, Connor's old, alright. But Sam here is taller."

Sam dropped his pizza on his plate and glared at his brother. Katie watched the silent communication that passed between the brothers. Understanding dawned when she realized Sam must have come to pick up with Sarah and had no idea about Connor. _Oh awkward_. She'd really stuck her foot in it because Sam really was Sarah's type, but he was just a year too late.

"Con's not that much older than Sarah," Katie insisted but saw Duncan and Dean exchange an amused look and knew she was still missing something.

Sam stood up, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. Katie felt bad for him. He pointed over his shoulder. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right."

With a final glare at Dean, Sam stomped out of the room and she figured he was not coming back anytime soon.

"Was that really necessary? The two of you having a laugh at his expense?" she demanded of Duncan and Dean.

"What?" Dean snapped. "No, we weren't…You just don't understand."

"Well then explain it to me. Why do you think it's funny to tease him about Sarah? He clearly came all this way to see her. Meanwhile, you sit back and enjoy watching him get hurt?" She was angry. Sarah had said Dean was a bit lecherous, but she'd never indicated he was an ass.

Dean's eyes grew dark. "You have no idea what you talking about, so why don't you mind your own business, sweetheart." Dean reached for another piece of pizza and focused all of his rage on devouring it.

Katie was thrown by the venom in his voice. She was about to retort when Duncan spoke. "We didn't know about Connor. Believe me, this was a big cosmic coincidence," he tried to reassure her.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Connor and Sarah into the kitchen. Everyone stood. Connor looked beaten down and Sarah looked like she'd been crying.

Connor met Duncan's eyes and shook his head. Duncan sighed and reached over to clasp him on the shoulder. Sarah took advantage of Duncan's closeness to fold herself around him.

He reluctantly returned her embrace. At that moment, Sam returned to the group and Katie thought that there was enough awkwardness and anger in the room to power a small country.

* * *

Duncan didn't know what else to do but embrace Sarah. He could feel everyone's eyes on him; waiting for him to reveal the solution to this troubling situation. 

"Why don't you remember me, Duncan?" Sarah begged. She reached up to stroke his face.

Uncomfortable with the gesture, Duncan grasped her wrist and held it. The bracelet made his grip awkward and she pulled her hand away but not before he'd gotten a glimpse of silver.

_It can't be!_ he thought. Duncan grabbed her hand. Pushing up the sleeve of her sweater, he demanded, "Where did you get this?"

She looked at him with such adoration and familiarity; it made a lump rise in his throat. "You gave it to me as token of our love when you promised to marry me."

Connor spoke, "No Sarah, I gave…" Duncan shushed his brother.

He stroked the bracelet. Was it possible? He braced himself, and because it seemed appropriate, he spoke with his original Scottish brogue as he whispered, "Aye, Debra Campbell. I gave ye this bracelet."

Duncan ignored the flurry of overlapping questions from the others in the kitchen and waited. Sarah eyes grew wide, as memory and understanding flooded through her. "Yes! That's my name. I remember everything now. I am Debra Campbell and you are Duncan MacLeod. My one true love."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him madly. Duncan couldn't help himself as he responded to her passion.

Then Connor's voice broke through. "Duncan, what the hell are you doing?"


	7. Timeless Wavelength

**Title:** Timeless Wavelength

**Fandom**: HL and SPN;  
**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC - Katie  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Except Katie she's mine and dedicated to **clarksmuse**

**Summary:** This one is all about Sam! Dean wants to get Sam married and settled into a normal life. But normal life isn't something that comes easy for the Winchesters. Sarah's been hurt and now she's acting strangely

**Chapter Summary**: Sarah appears to be possessed by the spirit of Debra Campbell. The Winchesters try to figure out a way to free her.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 6: Timeless Wavelength **

Dean moved quickly to separate Sarah from Duncan and backed her up against the wall. He was about to pull his gun when he was forced away from her.

"Dean, explain yourself?" Duncan demanded as he step between them

"If she's not Sarah, she could be dangerous, Mac." He looked at his friend. "Can't you see that?"

"Dean, I…" Duncan paused. Confusion crossed his face.

"Oh my God," came the exclamation from across the room. They all turned to look at Katie. "Sarah told me about what you do but I didn't think…" She trailed off and looked at Sam. "Shouldn't you be getting some rock salt and chanting Latin or something?"

Sam looked at her. "You know about all of that?"

Katie shrugged. "Sarah needed to share and I was a believer before. Your emails just, you know, just confirmed it all."

"You read my emails?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hey, lover boy!" Dean yelled. "No time for flirting. Katie's actually right. Grab the gear. We need to figure out what's going on."

Katie giggled and Sam sent her a conspiratorial eye roll indicating that his brother was an idiot, which only made her laugh harder. "On it," he said as he backed out of the kitchen and went to get the duffle and his laptop from the car.

* * *

The tableau hadn't changed when Sam returned two minutes later with the gear. Connor stood off to the right, looking confused, while across the room Duncan was still holding off Dean and protecting Sarah. They all looked at him when he walked in. Katie approached and grabbed the lap top. She cracked it open and set it up on the table. Sam dumped the duffle next to it and leaned in to whisper to Katie. "I miss anything?"

"No. Dean made everyone wait until you returned." She sat down next to Sam at the table as he booted up his computer.

Dean looked back at Duncan. "Okay, what's the story?"

Duncan reached for Sarah's wrist. "I gave this bracelet to Debra Campbell…" Duncan paused, looked at Katie and then he looked pointedly at Dean, "a long time ago." Dean nodded his understanding.

Duncan couldn't tell the whole story while Katie was around, unless they wanted to admit to being Immortals.

"Katie," Dean said while trying not to take his eyes off Sarah. "I think it would be safer if you were to leave. Do you have some friends you can stay with?"

Katie shook her head. "No way am I going anywhere. My best friend may be possessed. I want to help."

Sam started to say something, but she just glared at him and then at Dean, cementing the idea that she wasn't going anywhere.

Dean sighed. "Fine, but you don't get to ask any questions, and you do as I say if things turn south." He pointed a finger at her. "Understood?" At her nod he turned back to Duncan.

"Whole story. All of it."

Duncan took a deep breath. "Before my first death, I was in love with a woman named Debra Campbell, but she was promised to another." Duncan felt himself growing emotional remembering that time. "I gave the bracelet to her as a token. A promise that I would love her forever." At the mention of her name Debra had moved next to Duncan, who unconsciously placed his arm around her.

"And I returned that pledge," she said softly.

"First death?" Katie whispered to Sam.

Dean whirled on her. "Hey, no questions."

Katie threw her arms up in surrender. Sam laughed and whispered to her that he'd answer every one of them later.

Duncan continued. "I had to kill a kinsman, her betrothed, when he became jealous about the bracelet." Duncan faltered.

Debra picked up the story. "I hoped it meant we could be together, but Duncan felt shamed and was going to leave the village. To have him only to lose him again… I couldn't face that," she said softly

"What happened?" Dean prompted.

Duncan continued. "She died, violently. Fell off a cliff. The Church ruled it a suicide but it was an accident. I buried the bracelet with her…"

Sarah interrupted. "And now God has granted me a miracle," she said and looking up at Duncan. "We can be together again."

Duncan smiled down at her adoringly.

"And the bracelet?"

Duncan looked at him with confusion.

"You okay, Duncan?" Dean didn't like what he was seeing. The spirit appeared to be casting some sort of influence over Duncan.

"The bracelet," Dean reminded him. "How did Sarah get it?"

"I gave it to her," came the quiet voice from across the room. Connor continued when he had their attention. "I found it in an estate sale, and since Sarah loves Celtic designs, I gave it to her."

"And you didn't recognize it?" Dean asked.

"No, Duncan and I didn't meet until many years after his first death." Connor looked at Duncan with sympathy. "I'm sorry Duncan. I never knew about Debra Campbell."

Duncan nodded weakly. He still seemed dazed by the turn of events.

Sam spoke up. "It should be pretty straightforward. We've dealt with this kind of possessed object before. The spirit contained in it may have been seeking a way back to Duncan."

Dean addressed his brother. "What are you thinking? This bracelet giving off some kind of 'Lord of the Rings' vibe."

Sam grinned at Dean's analogy. "Yeah, maybe. If that is the case then destroying the bracelet should break the spirit's hold over Sarah."

Dean nodded his agreement and reached for Sarah's wrist. She pulled away from him. "No, I won't let you. Duncan, stop him! He's trying to keep us apart!" she cried.

Duncan hesitated before he took Sarah's hand in his own. The tears began slipping down her cheeks. "Don't do this. I love you!"

Silently, Duncan choked back his own grief and tugged at the bracelet. Debra cried silently but made no move to pull her hand away again. He frowned and pulled harder. "I think it's stuck."

Dean moved Duncan out of the way and took over the tugging. He raised her hand and tried to see between the bracelet and her wrist. "I don't believe it."

"What?" asked Sam.

"Dude, I think it's fused to her wrist," Dean explained. "Short of amputating her hand, I don't think it's coming off."


	8. Emotional Feedback

**Title:** Emotional Feedback

**Fandom**: HL and SPN;  
**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC - Katie  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Except Katie she's mine and dedicated to **clarksmuse****  
**

**Chapter Summary**: Sam and Dean have to figure out a way to free Sarah of Debra Campbell and the bracelet.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 7: Emotional Feedback**

Katie sat silently as Dean had commanded, but her confusion was almost unbearable. So when Dean suggested cutting off Sarah's hand, she couldn't stay silent any longer and jumped to her feet.

"NO!" she yelled.

Turning toward her, Dean looked bemused. "I wasn't suggesting that as a solution. Just that destroying the bracelet is no longer an option."

"Oh," she said, just a little embarrassed, and sat back down. Of course Dean, wouldn't be that callous.

Sam snickered beside her and she reached over and punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

Katie just smiled sweetly and whispered, "I have so many questions, so be prepared." She turned her attention back to the others.

Sarah had returned to Duncan's embrace, and Katie was surprised by the affection she saw passing between them.

Sam must have noticed it, too. "Hey, Duncan?" Sam called. "Why don't you take Sarah…" When Duncan glared at him, he switched, "Debra…why don't you take Debra into the living room? She's had a big day and should probably get some rest."

Duncan smiled, and the two left the room. The remaining four positioned themselves around the table.

"Do I get to ask questions, now?" Katie wondered.

Dean smirked at her. "Sorry, no."

Connor spoke up. "What's wrong with Duncan? He's behaving strangely, and I am way out of my comfort zone here."

"Hey, no questions," Katie reminded him.

Dean laughed. "Actually, that's a good one."

Katie was about to point out she had some good ones but fell silent when she felt Sam's hand on her wrist.

"Glamour?" Sam asked his brother.

"Definitely some form of supernatural compulsion and it's getting stronger. I'm thinking we have to leave Duncan out of the solution. We can't count on his cooperation."

Katie watched as the brothers brainstormed a solution. Like a well oiled machine, they finished each other's thoughts and sentences. It was amazing.

Finally, Sam leaned back and summarized all that they'd discussed. "Ultimately, this is salt and burn. We find her body, burn it, free her spirit, and the bracelet should come loose."

"I agree. That's all we got left at this point and let's hope it works" Dean looked at Connor. "Any idea where in Scotland she's buried?"

"No, if it was ruled a suicide, she wasn't buried on consecrated ground. Her grave could be anywhere. But I'm guessing Duncan knows."

Dean looked at him seriously. "You have to get that information, and you can't let Duncan know why."

Connor nodded and, grabbing one of Sam's pads from the table, he went to talk to Duncan.

Katie looked from Dean to Sam; something was wrong.

"Dude, you don't have to go," Sam offered. "I can go to Scotland by myself."

"Can't let you do that, Sammy."

"You hate flying, and besides, someone has to keep an eye on Sarah… er, Debra. Duncan is unreliable in his current state, and Connor doesn't know the first thing about what we do."

"I'll go," Katie piped up.

"No!" The brothers said simultaneously.

"Why not? I can't help here, and Sam needs someone to watch his back. I admit I've never fired a gun, but I'm guessing that shouldn't be necessary. He just needs someone to help dig and search, right?" Katie realized that she was rambling, but she couldn't help herself. She'd secretly hoped to go on one of these adventures ever since Sarah had told her about the Winchesters and what they hunt. She never thought she'd have a chance to be on one that could save her best friend's life.

"No! Katie, it's too dangerous," Sam said.

"Besides sweetheart, you're an amateur and they always get hurt when you least expect it," Dean said grimly.

"Listen, buster. Enough with the sweetheart," Katie said as she pointed a finger menacingly in Dean's direction. "She's my best friend. I will not just sit here and do nothing. And you can't stop me from getting on a plane. It's a free country and I make my own decisions." Katie stopped when she heard Sam laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Remind you of anyone?" he said between gasps for air.

"Not funny, Sam, and if you recall, Chloe almost got herself killed on her last hunt. So I think I made my point."

"No, I think she made hers," Sam quipped.

"Does this mean I can go?" Katie held her breath waiting for Sam's decision. When he nodded, she made a little fist pump.

"Yes!" It was a silly gesture but she was going to help, and she felt useful for the first time in hours. "Can I ask questions now?"

Dean grinned. "She's all yours, Sam. But if she is that much like Chloe, it'll be tomorrow before she's done."

Katie didn't waste time and immediately asked, "So, who's Chloe?"

"A very inquisitive reporter and a friend," Sam answered and then indicated that Dean should go.

Dean stood. "I'll just go grab Duncan's credit card and purchase two very expensive plane tickets to Scotland," Dean informed them. "You kids have fun." He waggled his eyebrows at Sam, who literally fell forward to bang his head on the table top.

"I hate you, Dean." Looking back up a Katie, he apologized. "My brother can be a real ass."

Katie snickered. "I know. Sarah let me read your emails, remember?"

"Hey," Dean started and gave up; deciding a prudent escape at this point was his best option.

"Geez, I don't know where to begin," she admitted, suddenly shy. "But Duncan mentioned a first death? What does that mean?"

Sam sighed. "Duncan and Connor are both over 400 years old. They're Immortal."

"Really? Huh?" Katie thought about this revelation. "No wonder Dean laughed when I said Connor wasn't that old. But I don't understand; are they human?"

"Yes, they are human. In fact unless they die a violent "first" death, a person with the Immortal gene will age and die naturally," Sam explained. "But you should also know that Dean is Immortal, too, but he's only 30. He's a newbie; only been an Immortal about a year."

"Wait, Dean's gonna live for ever? Then he died last year. How?"

Sam grew subdued. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not get into that right now."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I guess you must have thought he was really dead." Then Katie grimaced. He didn't want to talk about it and yet she had continued. "So, what about you?" she asked. "If you and Dean are brothers like Connor and Duncan, are you an Immortal, too.

Sam laughed. "First, Connor and Duncan aren't really brothers they just say that because they are from the same clan. Connor is actually about 80 years older than Duncan. Dean and I are really brothers but I am a mere mortal with no chance of Immortality."

Katie smiled. "Well, that's good news." When Sam stared at her with curiosity, she realized she put more meaning behind that statement than she'd intended. "I mean that you're a regular guy… and all." She was stumbling over her words. Damn Sarah for making him sound like the most romantic thing since Robin Hood.

Sam cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah, any more questions?" he said quietly.

What seeds had Sarah's stories planted that she found herself completely fascinated by Sam Winchester and his extraordinary life? She felt herself leaning toward him. She wanted him to kiss her so badly at that moment. Then she thought of Sarah, confused and lost, and she mentally slapped herself. She pulled away from him. She needed a moment to get her focus back.

"Excuse me Sam. I'll be right back." She stood and fled from the room.

* * *

Katie nearly ran over Dean in her rush to get away from Sam. Dean smirked and headed back to the kitchen. "Scared off another one, did you?"

"I'm not sure what just happened."

Dean sat down in the chair opposite Sam. "You're kidding, right? How is it remotely possible that you are my brother?"

"Well, you are Immortal, Dean. I'm guessing that messed up your genes pretty good."

Dean snorted. "She is so into you. How do you not see that?"

"Dude, you're discussing my sex life again. I warned you about that."

Dean leaned back in the chair and smiled at his brother. "If I didn't interfere, you wouldn't have one. Seriously..." Dean spread out his hands and challenged Sam to deny it.

"She is cute."

"Cute. Dude, she's very hot for a tall girl. Reminds me…" Dean stopped himself.

"No, Dean, not really." Sam knew he was thinking of Jess.

"Yeah, I suppose not. Changing the subject," Dean announced. "You have two tickets leaving tomorrow evening. You'll land in Scotland the following morning. The return flight is in two weeks."

"Dean, that's a long time. I'm sure it won't take that long to find Debra's grave."

"Connor's been able to get pretty detailed directions from Duncan, who by the way is a very sappy, romantic guy. I didn't know that." Dean sounded a little disappointed. "Anyway, you should find it pretty quickly."

"Then why two weeks…" Sam stopped when understanding dawned. Dean was smiling and nodding knowingly at him. "Christ, you never stop do you?"

"Come on, Sammy! Why not go after the roommate?"

"I'm guessing Dean would make a very poor pimp," Katie smirked from the doorway. She wasn't one to runaway for long Sam realized and wondered how much she had heard.

Sam jumped up. "Hey Katie, I…" he sputtered. He looked at her. She was smart and pretty and willing to do anything for a friend. Admirable qualities. Sam was hesitant to admit it, but there was something between them. Something that Sam was sure Dean was destined to kill with his heavy handed hook-up activities.

She smiled at him. A big, warm, open smile and he felt warmth growing up from his toes. They stood there just looking at each other until Dean said, "You two need the kitchen? Because I can keep everyone out until you're finished," and vacated the room before Sam could send more disapproving glares his way.

"Katie, I'm really sorry about…"

She held up a hand. "Stop apologizing for your brother. I'm actually starting to enjoy his comments."

"Really?"

"Well, mainly because he's right."

"He is?"

She laughed and closed the distance between them. She took his hand. "I… I like you Sam."

He smiled, relieved. "I like you, too."

She retuned his smile and continued, "But I can't think about this," she gestured between them, "until I know Sarah's okay. So, I'm going to do something to put it to rest until I can decide if it's real or just the adrenaline from today."

"What kind of something?" Concern tinged his question.

She reached up and placed her arms around his neck. She leaned in and Sam wasted no time bringing his lips down to meet hers. It was tentative at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She responded eagerly. He felt her melt against him. He pulled one hand from her waist and caressed her face as the kiss lingered on. When they finally separated, they were both a little breathless.

"Wow," she said shyly. And leaned against him

Sam was vibrating with energy as her stroked her hair and whispered into her ear. "Explain to me again how that was supposed to help us focus more on Sarah and our task in Scotland?"

"It was a bad plan. Maybe we should try again." She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

It was an adorable gesture. Sam placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up. He was just about to kiss her again when they realized they had an audience. Sam released her and stepped back.

Connor smiled. "Please, don't stop on my account." He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer.

"How're Sarah and Duncan?" Sam asked.

"Sarah is asleep upstairs, and Dean is keeping an eye on Duncan. We're pretty sure they would be…" Connor gestured and just kept going. "You know, if we left them alone much longer. Duncan is confused and trying to protect Debra from us." Connor tired to laugh it off, but Sam could see he was hurting.

"Don't worry," Katie assured him. She walked over to give him a quick hug. "Sam and I will get her back for you, and hopefully she won't remember any of it."

"I hope you're right. I miss her and she's right there." Connor sighed as he hugged her back. Releasing Katie, he walked toward the living room, leaving them alone again.

"Wow. This sucks for Connor," Sam said and realized he had accepted the idea of Connor as Sarah's boyfriend with no regrets. He walked up behind Katie and tentatively put his arms around her.

"It really does," she agreed as she leaned back into him. Sam turned her around and thought about kissing her again.

She must have recognized his signals because she pulled away from him. "Oh, no. I have to pack and we have a lot to do tomorrow to get ready. So, no more kissing." She waggled a finger at him and smiled.

Sam watched her exit the room. Maybe the Winchester luck wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	9. Homeland

**Title:**Homeland

**Fandom**: HL and SPN;

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC - Katie  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Except Katie she's mine and dedicated to **clarksmuse**

**Chapter Summary**: Sam and Katie travel to Scotland and prepare to search for Debra's grave.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 8: Homeland**

At first on the plane, they'd sat in companionable silence. Sam tried to do some work on his laptop, while he stole glances at Katie, who was reading her novel. In the whirlwind of preparation, they hadn't had much time to talk about the kiss they'd shared.

The little connections he'd made with Katie made him realize that maybe he had latched onto Sarah too quickly because she knew all about his life and accepted it. Katie also knew the truth, and she was willing to put her life on the line to help a friend. Not that he thought they'd face any danger. If anything, Dean faced the bigger challenge of keeping Sarah and Duncan from figuring out what the plan was and keeping them under control if they did.

He looked at what she was reading. "Wuthering Heights?" he asked. "Surely you've read that before?" Sam folded up his lap top giving her his full attention.

Katie put the book down. "Several times. It just seemed appropriate for the trip. So, Sarah says you were going to be a lawyer. I don't see it. Hardly the exciting life you grew up in."

"Well, I had to get some mileage out of all that Latin I knew." Sam said easily side stepping the inquiry into his childhood.

Katie sensed that maybe he didn't want to talk about hunting, so she focused on what they had in common. "Love Latin," she admitted. "I started out as a Classics major. I'm pretty fluent in dead languages myself."

"Really? Why did you switch?"

She shrugged. "English teachers get better pay than out-of-work poets and the hours are much better."

They talked about college life. Katie avoided asking any questions about his childhood after that first one. She shared stories of Sarah and her in high school. "No, it's true. I was band geek. Played flute and Sarah did, too. When I decided not to pursue music there was a collective sigh… of relief from the music industry." She laughed. "Yeah, I was never really that good, but Sarah was and she wouldn't let me quit." More quietly Katie added, "She always made me try harder."

Katie hadn't let her own grief out for her friend and she realized that she was crying. She wiped her tears. "Sorry. I guess I'm tired," she huffed, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Hey com'ere," Sam said and put his arm around her. "She's your best friend and this is all new to you. It's ok to be worried."

Katie nodded and curled into his chest. The next thing she knew, Sam was shaking her awake and they were landing.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and blushed. "Sorry about that."

"Are you kidding? You were adorable. You hardly drooled at all."

Horrified, Katie ran a hand across her mouth. "I didn't. Please tell me…" Sam was smiling so big his dimples showed. "Oh you!" She punched his arm and tried to sound angry, but he was just so darn cute.

* * *

Sam had called the house once they'd landed in Scotland. "Yes we're here, Dean… How's Duncan?… First, a little supply shopping and then we head to the village… Okay. We'll call when we get there… Shut up, Dean." He closed his cell phone with a loud snap.

Katie gave him a questioning look. "Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess. Dean wants to know if you joined the mile high club?"

Sam looked at her. "Okay, now that was just scary."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Right, because your brother is such a deep and complicated guy."

He laughed and led the way toward the baggage claim. He shared the rest of the conversation with her. "Duncan is not doing so well. Dean says he's confused and can't understand why they won't let him marry Sarah… Debra…"

Katie snickered. "Let's stick with Sarah, okay? I guess we better hurry, then."

Sam agreed. He had no doubt that Dean was more than capable of keeping Duncan under control, but if Sarah's influence started affecting Connor and Dean's judgment, then things could spin out of control pretty quickly.

They retrieved their luggage. "We need a rental car. You brought your license right?" he asked as he looked around for the counter.

"Yeah but I hope you weren't expecting me to help with the driving. I have a hard enough time at home. Don't expect success if I have to switch sides," Katie admitted.

"So, you're a bad driver, are you? Let me add that to the list of things I know about you now."

Katie smiled. "I know. Shocker, right? Someone who admits to poor driving skills, but I know my limitations."

"Not to worry, I'll drive." He returned her smile adding as he approached the counter, "Dean never let's me at home so this will be a nice change."

* * *

Sam had been able to bring one shot gun in the checked luggage thanks to Connor's connections as an antique dealer. So after snagging the necessary supplies in the city, they made their way to Glenfinnan.

Before they'd left, Sam had called Joe and Ellen to tell them what was happening. He'd learned of Duncan's last trip to Glenfinnan. In the privacy of the car, he shared that information with Katie.

"Duncan found the bracelet twelve years ago in an auction house in Paris," Sam explained. "He returned it to her grave and defeated an Immortal named Kanwulf.

"Do you think the bracelet was haunted - or cursed or what ever you call it - back then?"

"No way to know, but it does seem more than a coincidence that it would find its way to Duncan again. Hopefully, once we take care of our part, the bracelet should come free of Sarah's wrist."

"And if it doesn't?" Katie said quietly and busied herself with folding the map of Scotland they used for navigation.

Sam reached over to lay a hand on hers to stop her fussing. "It will," he assured her and before she could protest he continued. "But if not, Dean is in touch with our friend Bobby and they're working on some contingency plans. But they're positive salt and burn is the way to go."

Katie nodded. She looked out the car window. "It's beautiful here," she observed.

"Yeah," Sam agreed but he wasn't looking out the window.

* * *

"Connor said there's really only one inn around here," Sam said as he carefully maneuvered the car through the narrow streets.

"There," Katie pointed to a white building, with the hanging sign declaring it to be the place they were looking for.

Sam parked and got the luggage out of the car. Katie held the door for him, and they entered a small wood paneled tavern with a counter at the back that served as check in for the few rooms up stairs. They stepped to the counter and a middle aged woman greeted them. "I'm Rachel MacLeod. How can I help you?"

"We need a room for a couple of nights," Sam answered. There had been a Rachel MacLeod in Joe's account from twelve years ago. He wondered if it was the same woman.

"Americans? Come to find your Scottish roots?" she said dismissively.

"No actually, we're here to do a favor for a friend," Katie offered.

"Oh, a favor, really?" Rachel left it hanging, but neither Sam nor Katie were going to give her any details.

"Alright then Mr. and Mrs…" She paused.

"Winchester," Sam supplied and took the proffered key. As much as Dean would like to think Sam had ulterior motives, they had decided to pose as a married couple. Young couples in love tended to be left alone.

Sam walked up the steps and into the room. Katie followed. "Sorry," she said once they were inside. She'd been kicking herself over her unintentional comment downstairs.

"Hey, it's okay. Just never offer details or openings that can lead to more questions. Also, I wouldn't mention Duncan. There may be some around here who remember him, and we want to be forgotten when this is over."

She nodded but continued to look distressed. Sam couldn't resist pulling her into an embrace. "You're doing great. So, ready to help me make salt shells and prep the other stuff we'll need as back up?"

"I thought all we needed was a shovel, lighter fluid and a match," she joked half heartedly.

"In an ideal world, yes, but if I learned anything growing up, it's to hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

"You Winchesters, such optimists," Katie laughed as she grabbed the shopping bag and began unpacking their supplies.

* * *

He stood in front of the bed and eyed the supplies he had laid out; then began loading them very systematically into two back packs for easy transport. They had decided to wait until morning to search for the grave. Sam figured it wasn't a good idea to go traipsing around the unfamiliar countryside in the dark.

He had hand printed a small card with a Latin protection incantation for Katie in case anything happened to him and Debra's ghost appeared. He knew half the stuff he was taking wouldn't come into play but he was nervous. Sam was very conscious of the fact that this was his first hunt without another Winchester for back-up.

Not that Katie hadn't proved herself capable of handling the preparations. But prep work and field work were two different things. Sam watched as Katie sat at the small table and filled the shot gun shells with salt. He was impressed with how quickly she'd taken to the task.

She looked up from her work. "Something wrong? Am I not doing it right?" she asked.

Sam blushed. He hadn't realized he was staring. "No that's great." He walked over and handed her the card.

"What's this?" She eyed the card.

"It's a bit of protection," he admitted trying to sound nonchalant. "You know Latin and it might help if…if things get out of hand and you need to get away. Try to memorize it."

Katie nodded and began pronouncing the Latin under her breath. The shotgun shells spread half finished in front of her.

Sam smiled and sat down in the opposite chair. He grabbed a shell and took to finishing the task. He watched her work through the Latin out of the corner of his eye. She had such faith in him. It was a heady feeling to have earned her complete trust.

When she realized Sam had taken over her duties, she put the card down "Sorry. There's so much to think about." She reached for another shell and ended up grabbing his hand instead.

Sam entwined his fingers in hers. "It's okay. You're doing great. Though Dean would probably think I'm going overboard."

"Oh?"

He stroked her hand with his thumb as he spoke. "He's more of a shoot it first kind of guy, plan later."

She cocked her head as if thinking and laughed. "Yeah, I got that." Sam was amused by the gesture.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He stood but didn't let go of her hand.

Katie smiled but stayed seated. "I could eat but why don't finish all of this first." She indicated the stuff on the bed as well as the work on the table.

Sam chastised himself. They weren't here on vacation.

"Right." He dropped her hand and went back to the bed to finish packing. When he turned to glance at her he saw that she was watching him as he'd watched her earlier. He pointed to the shells; she snickered and got back to work.


	10. Riding Out The Day's Events

**Title:**Riding Out The Day's Events  
**Rated**: PG - 13  
**Fandom**: HL and SPN;  
**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC - Katie  
**Pairing**: Sam/Katie  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Except Katie she's mine

**Summary:** This one is all about Sam! Dean wants to get Sam married and settled into a normal life. But normal life isn't something that comes easy for the Winchesters. Sarah's been possessed by the spirit of Duncan's first love Debra Campbell.

**Chapter Summary**: Dean and Connor have their hands full with a possessed Sarah and a protective Duncan. Meanwhile Sam and Katie finish their preparations

A/N: The Story title as well as most of the chapter titles are from the Rush Songs 'Tom Sawyer' or 'Spirit of the Radio'. I should have mentioned it before.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 9: Riding Out The Day's Events **

Dean wandered into the kitchen to see Sarah and Duncan attempting to make lunch. Duncan was grabbing at her and she was giggling. She tried unsuccessfully to balance the ingredients and fend him off at the same time. The lunch hit the floor and she fell into his arms for an extended kiss.

Dean wasn't sure how much more he could take of their cutsie romance. Duncan as love-sick suitor was really starting to grate on Dean's nerves.

"Hey," Dean said sharply as he walked over to separate them.

Duncan glared at him. "Don't you have some place else to be? Maybe some training to do?" he suggested and tilted his head toward Sarah.

"You two aren't supposed to be left alone. Where's Connor?"

Duncan pointed toward the backyard and Dean could see Connor standing alone on the deck, leaning on the railing. Sighing, Dean grabbed Duncan's arm and tried to drag him outside.

Duncan pulled away and grabbed Sarah, giving her a quick kiss. "My bodyguard seems to need me. Be right back."

She smiled. "I'll be waiting," she said and indicated he should meet her upstairs.

Dean rolled his eyes. "There will be none of that. Come on, Loverboy." He pushed Duncan out the door. Sarah giggled as Duncan threw her a kiss.

Dean really hated his role as a cockblocker. Seriously, it went against his nature to deny a friend his fun. Hell, wasn't he trying to get Sam laid right now? And Richie would never have any decent companionship if it wasn't for his excellent matchmaking skills.

But this was different; he knew Sarah would never forgive them if something happened. Certainly, it might damage Duncan and Connor's relationship, too. He couldn't see Sam being all forgiving if he'd slept with his girlfriend. Dean snickered to himself. Well, there was that one time in high school that he'd stolen Sam's date, but they were young and she was too hot for Sam.

Out on the porch he walked over to Connor. "Dude, you were supposed to be watching them."

Connor looked over at Dean. "They were making lunch and I needed some air."

Dean smirked, "Clearly you don't know the power of lunch meats and a big kitchen table."

Connor blanched. "They didn't…" He glanced at the kitchen window to see Sarah and Duncan exchanging googgily faces through the window.

Dean watched the disgusting display. "No, but man you have to be vigilant." Dean called to Duncan. "Hey Mac, do we need to have that talk again?"

Duncan gave a little wave to Sarah and walked over to slouch against the deck railing. "What is your problem? I love her. She loves me." He sounded like a grumpy teenager.

"Dude, I explained this. That's not Debra. And Sarah is Connor's girl. You have to snap out of this."

Duncan straightened and faced Connor. "What is she to you? She is the love of my life. I won't give her up."

Connor just sighed. "Duncan, you're not yourself, so it's best we don't discuss this." He headed toward the back door.

"Oh, no you don't," Duncan snarled. "You are not going after my woman!" He grabbed Connor and pushed him away from the house and back against the deck railing.

Next thing Dean knew Duncan had drawn his sword. Damn he hadn't realized Duncan still had it on him. He was kicking himself for not taking it away. "Whoa, Mac. This is not a good idea."

Duncan whirled on Dean. "She's mine and I won't give her up." Duncan waved the sword menacingly toward them and backed up to the kitchen door.

"Mac put the sword away, man," Dean said calmly

"Stay back. We're leaving and you can't stop us. I'll take your head if I have to," he said angrily. "Yours too, Connor." He swung the sword between them.

Connor stepped between Dean and Duncan. "Duncan, listen to me. You don't want to do this. You're not thinking clearly," Connor said, trying to reason with him.

"Jesus Christ, Mac." Dean sighed. "Move, Con," he commanded and pulled his gun. Once the older Immortal was out of the way, he shot Duncan twice in the chest.

Duncan's hand went to his chest as he collapsed to his knees. A moment later he was dead.

Connor whirled on Dean. "Was that really necessary?"

Dean shrugged off Connors concerns. "He'll heal and he's much easier to tie up if he's not resisting."

Connor snickered. "Well, you do have a point."

"So, glad you approve." Dean grabbed Duncan's arms to lift him up. "Now, help me get him inside."

Suddenly, the back door was flung open and Sarah launched herself at Dean. "You bastard! You killed him!" she screamed, knocked Dean to the ground, and began hitting him.

Dean fended her off and got one good blow to her jaw before Connor pulled her off from behind. She was kicking and screaming like a wildcat. "Bring her into the kitchen," he commanded and ran into the house to grab some rope and his handcuffs from the duffel in the living room.

Connor held a still struggling Sarah onto the kitchen chair while Dean tied her down. Then they hand cuffed a "dead" Duncan to another chair. Exhausted, they both headed in to the living room and collapsed on the sofa.

Connor sighed. "It's just going to get worse, isn't it?"

"Yep." Dean acknowledged and the added silently. _Hurry up, Sammy_.

* * *

Dinner finished Katie and Sam returned to the room. As he opened the door, he caught the sound of Katie yawning.

"Tired?"

She nodded. "I can't imagine why?"

"We'll get some rest and head out to the grave in the morning. We can drive to within three miles of the site before we have to hike the rest of the way."

"Sounds like a plan. Dean would be appalled." She stood in the middle of the room facing him, unsure what to do next.

Sam laughed. "True, and I have another one. You take the bed and I'll grab a piece of floor."

He watched several emotions run across her face. After a few days together he'd learned to recognize her confused face. "What?"

"I just thought…that is… I mean..." Katie tried unsuccessfully to express her thought. She looked a little disappointed or maybe scared.

Sam figured she was scared and stepped to embrace her. "There's nothing to worry about. Most of the prep will go unneeded, really. You'll see." He was trying very hard to make her feel better but the more he talked the more he could feel her shaking against him. There was a muffled sound against his shoulder. Was she crying? He pushed back to see her biting her lip trying to stifle a laugh and took another step back.

"You know Dean is right?" she gasped out between giggles.

Now Sam was the one wearing the confused face. "Huh?"

"How do you ever get laid without his help?"

Sam blanched at her straight forward declaration. "I didn't think with everything that was happening…I mean, I want to," he finally admitted.

She folded herself arms and looked up at him. "We are in a romantic country inn and face unknown dangers tomorrow. Didn't you ever see Terminator?" she said by way of explanation.

"Actually too many times to count; Dean loves that movie." He smiled and leaned into her. She met his lips and then he deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure they were going to get much sleep tonight after all.

* * *

The night had almost ended before it started.

He hadn't thought to bring protection but then he remembered Dean fiddling with his luggage at the airport. A search of the outer pockets on the larger suitcase revealed that sometimes having a hound for a brother paid off. He made Katie swear that she wouldn't mention it to Dean.

As they lay there sated from their first time together she began giggling madly.

Sam was beginning to feel embarrassed when she reached over him to grab his cell phone off the nightstand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Calling Dean," she giggled.

"What? Why?" He tried to snatch the phone from her.

She scooted to the edge of the bed holding the sheet protectively over her nudity. "I figured I should thank him. If he wasn't so invested in your sex life, I might not be so happy right now."

Sam smiled at the compliment but there was no way he was letting her call Dean. With an evil gleam in his eye, he yanked the sheet away. She yelped and attempted to grab at it. As she moved, he captured her in an embrace and took hold of the phone. "I don't think this is the kind of update that Dean was thinking of when we promised to check in," he teased and tossed the phone off the bed.

"Actually, I think it was," she quipped.

"Thinking about my brother while we are both sitting here naked isn't doing much for my libido."

"Oh, maybe not for yours…" she teased.

"Hey!" He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her until her giggling subsided. "Much better," he said as he fell into her embrace.


	11. Time Stand Still

**Title:**Time Stand Still

**Author:** **strangevisitor7**  
**Rated**: PG - 13  
**Fandom**: HL and SPN;

**Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC - Katie  
**Pairing**: Sam/Katie  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Except Katie she's mine and dedicated to **clarksmuse**

**Chapter Summary**: Sam and Katie search for Debra's grave and work to free Sarah from the spirits influence.

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 10: Time Stand Still **

Sam woke up to the first rays of gray dawn breaking through the small window. Katie was curled into the nook of his arm. He smile thinking of the incredible night they'd shared. Reluctantly, he shook her awake.

"We have to get going," he whispered into her ear.

Katie rolled over and flung the pillow over her head. "Five more minutes," she begged.

"Come on sleepyhead." Sam leaned over and began kissing the exposed skin of her shoulders.

Katie moaned and rolled over propping the pillow behind her head. "If you start that, we may never make it out of the room today."

Sam braced himself on his elbows and looked down at her. "I like that plan, but unfortunately, we have work to do." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and rolled out of the bed before he took her up on her offer.

"Chicken!" she yelled after him as he gathered his clothes and headed into the bathroom. He emerged five minutes later dressed in jeans and a striped button down shirt. His hair was still a mess.

She stood waiting in the room with the sheet wrapped around her. She giggled when she saw him and tossed him her brush. He looked at it. "What? You don't like my hair?" he quipped.

She smiled and reached up to run her fingers through it. "I like it very much, but not when it's standing straight up."

Sam moved to look into the mirror. "Oh." He laughed and used the brush to tame his hair.

Katie smiled and took her turn in the bathroom. She dressed quickly in jeans and a solid blue sweater.

Less than an hour later, after a quick breakfast, they were in the rental car headed toward Debra's grave.

* * *

The mist still lay heavy on the hills and there was a chill in the air. Sam hoped it would burn off soon or it could hamper their search. 

After a short drive, Sam parked the car at the end of the dirt road. "We hoof it from here," he said.

Katie got out of the car and slung her pack onto her shoulders. Sam grabbed his backpack and the shot gun. He unfolded the hand drawn map from Connor and pointed toward a copse of trees. "We should follow the perimeter of this forest; the grave is in the next valley."

"Lay on MacDuff," she quipped.

He laughed. "I don't think it's a good idea to mention the Scottish play when we're tracking a ghost in the Scottish highlands."

Katie laughed with him. "Point taken."

He took her hand and they walked in silence following the tree line.

"We should stop and have you practice with the shot gun," Sam said after they'd walked about a mile. "This area is deserted."

Katie nodded and put down her pack. Sam demonstrated how to load the shells and then handed her the shot gun. She repeated the procedure to his satisfaction.

Standing behind her, he then showed her how to hold it. "The spray is pretty wide, and if you brace it against your shoulder and fire perpendicular to your body, you should hit anything coming toward you. See if you can kill that tree." Sam indicated one directly ahead of them.

"Okay," she said and fired off a shot. She missed the tree. "Oops."

"Don't jerk it up. Try to hold it steady. Squeeze the trigger, don't yank it," he explained.

She repeated it once more with better success and then reloaded the gun.

Sam smiled. "Not bad. Try to keep your eyes open when you fire. Don't be afraid of the sound. Do it again."

"Are you sure we should waste the ammo?" Katie asked.

"I think we have enough to spare, and I want you to be a little more comfortable. Besides, that tree looks very dangerous."

Katie tried not to laugh but instead focused on seeing the tree as a charging ghost to be dispatched. Her next shot went wide but the last one found its target. She gave a small yip of victory.

"You have officially killed your first tree. Well done!" He gave her a hug which turned quickly into a kiss. Katie responded eagerly.

He broke the connection. "We better get moving," he said reluctantly.

"Too bad. It's beautiful here." She looked across the quiet hillside. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds creating a halo effect that took her breath away.

"Hey, no sightseeing." Sam quipped, though he had to admit the view was spectacular.

Quickly, they packed up the ammunition and shouldered their packs.

* * *

The grave was right where the map showed it to be. It hadn't been taken over by the forest but the marker was well weathered. 

Katie kneeled by the headstone. "I can't read it. Are you sure this is the right one?"

Sam knelt beside her and examined the faded markings. "Yeah. I'm positive."

He grabbed the shovel off his pack and began to dig. Katie joined him and they worked side-by-side in comfortable silence.

Once they got down a few feet, Sam indicated that Katie should take up guard duty. "I'm not sure how far down she is, and once I disturb the bones, we can't be sure what will happen."

Katie a nodded and climbed out of the shallow hole to begin a perimeter sweep.

About fifteen minutes later, Sam stopped digging. "I found her."

Katie can over to look into the grave. "Wow. I've never seen old bones like this before. I mean I've been to museums. I guess I expected her to look like a person."

Sam climbed out to stand next to her. "After all this time, there's nothing but bones left."

Nodding, she handed him the container of salt. Sam sprinkled it liberally over the exposed remains.

"Does it feel colder to you?" Katie asked.

Sam paused. It was still the same slightly overcast, chilly morning. The mist hadn't quite lifted of the tops of the hills. The quiet of the area gave the whole morning a surreal atmosphere. "Don't let your mind play tricks, and stay focused."

"Right. Sorry." Katie began her patrol around the grave again.

Sam grabbed the lighter fluid and saturated the bones. He pulled the matches out of his pocket and lit one. He was about to drop it, when the wind picked up.

The match blew out and there was unearthly howl. Katie rushed to Sam's side and he took the gun from her. "What was that?" she asked.

Sam didn't answer. He was on high alert. Then the sound of a woman in pain pierced the night. Sam pushed Katie to the ground as the apparition appeared opposite the grave. He fired twice and it dissipated.

Quickly, he attempted to light another match, but he was also trying to hold the gun. Seeing his difficulty, Katie got to her knees and snatched the matchbook from his hand. She struck the match and dropped it in the grave. The bones ignited. The wailing returned, but there was no sign of Debra's spirit.

Sam helped her to her feet. Katie was vibrating with adrenaline. Sam pulled her close to his side while continuing to scan for any more disturbances.

"You're shaking," he observed.

"Just a little," she admitted. "I think I need to sit down." Sam released her and she sank back down to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm a little…" She huffed out a deep breath and shook her hands as if trying to rid herself of excess energy. "That was just a bit scarier than I expected.'

Sam sat down and put his arm around her. "Not like sitting in the movie theater."

"No, not at all," Katie agreed and added more seriously. "So, pretty standard stuff for you though?"

"Just another day at the office," he smiled grimly.

She nodded and leaned back against him. "You should call Dean."

"I'll try, but I doubt there's service out here." Sam pulled his phone out and showed her the lack of bars.

"Well, I'm sure they can tell by now," Katie suggested.

Sam looked at his watch. "It's about 6AM there. I doubt Dean's even awake."

He held Katie closer and kissed the top of her head. They'd done it and he just wanted to savor this quiet moment with her before the rest of the world invaded.


	12. The Spirit Ever Lingers

**Title:** The Spirit Ever Lingers

**Author:** **strangevisitor7**  
**Rated**: PG - 13  
**Fandom**: HL and SPN; **Characters**: Sam and Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake, Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, OFC - Katie  
**Pairing**: Sam/Katie  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Except Katie she's mine and dedicated to **clarksmuse**

**Chapter Summary**: Sam and Katie have burned Derba's Bones. Is Sarah finally free of her influence?

* * *

**The Space She Invades - Chapter 11: The Spirit Ever Lingers**

Dean sat in the living room in the early morning hours. Connor had taken the first watch of the lovebirds and was now asleep on one of the living room sofas.

On the other sofa, Duncan was asleep with Sarah leaning against him. Dean had removed the handcuffs and Duncan had been much more cooperative since returning from the dead. But Dean wasn't stupid; he still had his gun out, ready to shoot if crazy Duncan returned.

Debra, too, had finally calmed down when Duncan returned to the living. Dean avoided the whole "He's Immortal" talk by convincing Debra that he'd used a stun device. She was skeptical but had accepted the idea when Duncan didn't contradict Dean's explanation. Even in his delusional state, Duncan seemed to recognize that sharing the concept of Immortality with Debra would be a bad idea.

Connor and Dean had spent the rest of the day keeping a vigilant eye on the couple. As long as they didn't try to separate them again, the two behaved and were content just to be in each others presence.

Suddenly Sarah sat bolt upright and started screaming, "No! No, no." Duncan woke and tried to calm her.

"It's just a nightmare," he cooed.

Sarah was crying. "No, my love. This is goodbye." She reached up to stroke his face and then collapsed.

Dean was over by her side in an instant, trying to revive her. "Sarah! Wake up!"

Duncan stood up and was staring at Sarah. In a daze, he backed out of the way as Connor came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Duncan turned to look at him; confusion played across his face. "Connor, I'm sorry. I …," he hesitated and gestured to Sarah, "I thought…"

"I know. You weren't yourself." Connor reassured him. "We can talk later if you want." Duncan nodded and retreated to the far corner of the room.

Connor let him go and came to kneel in front of Sarah.

"Dean, what's going on?" Connor asked.

"I think Sam and Katie may be working their magic," Dean answered.

Connor took hold of both her hands "Sarah. It's Connor. Can you hear me?" He pleaded.

They waited. Sarah groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked once and tried to focus. Sitting up, she looked around and stared at the man in front of her. She gave a little cry of triumph and flung her self at him. "Connor!"

He grinned and captured her in an embrace.

Dean reached over to touch her shoulder and pull her away from Connor. "Hate to break up the reunion, but I need to know if it's really you?"

Sarah looked at him and her eyes went wide. "Dean Winchester," she exclaimed. "Yes it's me." She stopped and grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant.

"What?" Dean asked.

She held up her wrist in a bit of a panic. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Dean laughed and grabbed the bracelet. This time it slipped easily off her wrist.

"Thank you!" She groaned and began rubbing her wrist.

""I'll just take care of this, Sarah," he emphasized her name and smiled. Dean left the couch to grab his duffle. He found the curse box Bobby had told him how to prepare and placed the bracelet inside. Later Dean would deliver it to Bobby who wanted to examine it before they attempted to destroy it.

"Sarah, I've missed you," Connor said as he took over the job of massaging her wrist. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing specific. Just a general awareness of being trapped inside my mind; flashes of faces, bits of conversation and the knowledge that it was the bracelet's fault. Why? What did I do?"

Connor smiled at her and moved to sit beside her. "Nothing, really. You just thought you were in love with Duncan."

"Who? Wait your brother Duncan? Or Sam's friend Duncan?"

Connor pointed to Duncan who gave her a sheepish smile and a small wave. "Actually it's the same Duncan." Connor explained.

Sarah looked confused. "Really? That's a coincidence but I guess that's to be expected when you hang out with the Winchesters." She laughed quietly.

"Yeah," Duncan said sourly as he leaned against the wall. Dean came to stand beside him.

"Mac?"

"I'm fine, really. Embarrassed, but fine," he admitted and waved Dean off. The emotional turmoil of the past few days was receding quickly. The ache for Debra was still there. Later he would take the time to mourn her again but for now he just needed to put it behind him.

Dean grinned. "Good to have you back, dude."

Duncan nodded solemnly in return. "Good to be myself again."

Dean clapped him on the shoulder and went to sit down next to Sarah.

Sarah leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you. I know you had something to do with freeing me."

"Not me," Dean confessed. "Sam did all the dirty work."

Sarah looked around. "Where is Sam?"

Dean laughed. "It seems he had to go to Scotland to get rid off your pesky spirit. Took Katie with him. She insisted really. If all goes well, they won't be back for a couple of weeks."

"Scotland. Katie went? Well actually, that doesn't surprise me." Sarah grinned, "She's been begging me to introduce her to you guys ever since I shared what you do. She's always been a true believer in all that paranormal stuff."

"She really wanted to help you," Connor said. "She's a good friend."

"Wow, yeah I guess she is. Are they okay?"

"We won't know for a while. They had to hike pretty far from civilization to find the grave. It should take them a couple of hours to get back and find a working phone," Dean explained and tried not to think what it might mean if Sam didn't call. Debra's spirit was gone, so Dean was pretty sure Sam was okay.

Sarah nodded and squeezed his hand. "No offense Dean, but maybe you guys shouldn't visit any more. I think I've had enough of the supernatural for one life time."

Connor met Dean's eyes over Sarah's head. Dean shrugged.

"Sarah."

"Yeah, Con?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

It took about three hours for Sam and Katie to make it back to the hotel and phone service. Once in the room, Sam called Dean.

"Hey Dean… I'm fine. Katie's fine… That's great news." Sam covered the phone and spoke to Katie, "Dean says Sarah is 100 Sarah and the bracelet came right off."

Sam laughed as Katie did a little happy dance of celebration. His attention was drawn back to the phone when he realized Dean was yelling at him. "Sorry, yeah, I'm here… that is none of you business, dude. Seriously."

Katie had stopped dancing and began laughing because she knew exactly what conversation the brothers were having.

She reached over and yanked the phone out of Sam's hand. "Dean, it's Katie." She moved backward away from Sam. "Yes we did!" she laughed. Sam caught her and reached for the phone. "And it was fabulous!" she shouted as he pulled it out of her hand.

Sam put the phone to his ear to hear Dean's self-congratulatory ramblings. "Yes, Dean, you are the best big brother in the whole freakin' world… No, I will not say it again… Goodbye, Dean." He snapped the phone shut and pointed a finger at Katie. "You will pay for that." He tackled her onto the bed. "Rule number one if you are going to be with me: Dean is the enemy, and we do not feed the enemy," he said with mock seriousness.

"Oh, and who says I want to be with you? Maybe I just want to use you for sex and the occasional grave desecration," Katie smirked.

"I can live with that," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

This Story is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
